


Sated (The resucue of Gabrielle and Salome

by lunarfolly



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarfolly/pseuds/lunarfolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this story on another website. It is a rescue story based on Appetite, a tale written by Vivian Darkbloom back in the day.</p>
<p>I did not copy and paste anything she wrote. Even tho it was tempting since she is a Much better writer than me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated (The resucue of Gabrielle and Salome

12/12/2014  
Xena Warrior Princess Characters are the property of Universal and some other clueless knobs. No copyright infringement or profit made. I will not criticize the cast and crew of XWP or Renaissance Pictures for anything they did with their property. It is what it is.  
This story is in response to ‘Appetite” Written by Vivian Darkbloom back in 2002.   
Read the original here: http://ausxip.com/xippy/alt_a-k.php 

Sated  
(The Rescue of Gabrielle and Salome)  
By lunar D  
Xena sits in Limbo  
Xena sat between worlds wondering what she had done. What could she have been thinking that evening? She let Gabrielle go in the name of the Greater Good, which they had been defending for nearly six winters. Now Xena was alone in a non-world with whispers from Gabrielle that came to her haphazardly.   
Why did she bother to come here? Akemi was no friend that was for sure. Yet Xena felt the need to help for some reason. Perhaps an enchantment was included with the monk who stumbled into camp that fateful day. The die was cast; it was too late to change it now.  
The ghost bitch Akemi had lied again to benefit herself. Xena was aware of this before Akemi started coming by to plead with Xena to accept her. But Xena did not accept Akemi. She had seen Gabrielle sailing off alone. No, Xena did not accept Akemi. In fact if she could have gotten hold of the conniving bitch, she would have ripped her ghostly head off and tossed it into oblivion.   
Xena looked around her and knew that Gabrielle was her everything. Gabrielle was the light of her world, the illumination that shatters the darkness. She was the counterbalance to the guilt and shame of a terrible past. Xena moaned and covered her face with ghostly hands.  
Aphrodite and Ares were watching; each observing their chosen ones dilemma.   
“Ares, you have noticed the plight of our favorites, surely something can be done; it’s costing me my beauty sleep,” She pouted.  
“Well sister, said Ares. I am aware of the mistake Xena made but you know we shouldn’t directly interfere with the plight of mortals, alive or in limbo. I’m not up to risking my Godhood again.” (But you know I would love to have Xena back).   
“Maybe we can like find someone to help us, since interfering is so wrong,” replied Aphrodite. (Interference, who cares?)   
“Who are you thinking of?”   
He had his doubts about her critical thinking process; she was known to be a few dinars short of a cup of ale.  
Aphrodite thought a minute and then a smile appeared on her face. “I know the person we need who can help!”   
“Well?”  
“Akemi of Japa!” exclaimed the Goddess of Love, clapping her hands in glee.  
“What do you have in mind?” (Here it comes) he thought.   
“Well,” began Aphrodite. “First we ask nicely. We’re forbidden to interfere with Greeks (well technically anyway), but Akemi is from Japa. If we tell her something like, if you don’t like, help us we’ll take you and totally feed you to Cerberus.”   
Ares looked at his sister and although he thought of her as an air headed bimbo, sometimes she surprised him. “I like it; I just hope she doesn’t refuse!”  
“I know brother, I know.”  
Aphrodite and Ares visit Japa  
Aphrodite and Ares arrived in Japa’s version of Limbo. They cast about for the presence of Akemi.   
Soon they found her sitting by a table on top of which sat a jug and a glass with some clear liquid inside.  
Ares picked up the glass and took a big swallow.   
“By the Gods that packs a punch!” exclaimed Ares  
“It should,” replied Akemi, “its paint thinner.”  
“What! Why is there paint thinner in a drinking glass?”  
“I don’t have a bucket,” Akemi said.   
“Okay then,” said Aphrodite. You two listen up, we are here to free Xena so that she can free Gabrielle. Not to get loaded or paint a house, for the Love of Me!”   
“You want Xena free?” asked Akemi.  
“Well duh!” Aphrodite said.  
“What’s in it for me?” Akemi asked.  
“Well,” began Ares, “You get to not get fed to a Three Headed Dog.”  
There was a slight pause then Akemi said, “I’ll do it.”  
“Thought you’d see it my way,” said Ares  
“Awesome babe!” said Aphrodite, grinning at her.  
“I will release Xena from the prison I created for her.” Continuing she added, “It is obvious that she cares only for Gabrielle and gives not a damn about me.” She seemed sad but resigned to be doing this for the foreign gods who stood before her. “It would be better not seeing the unattainable image of Xena. And as much as I hate to admit it, there was never a real need to look after the forty thousand souls. They are at peace anyway, once Yodoshi had his head cut off they flew directly to heaven.”   
“Gnarly!” stated Aphrodite as an ethereal door opened and the warrior stepped out.  
“What are you saying Akemi,” demanded Xena. “I went through all this for nothing?!”  
“Yes Xena, my selfishness is what separated you from Gabrielle.”  
“If you weren’t already a shadow!” began Xena.  
“Nice to have you back Xena,” Ares interrupted.  
“Nice try Ares, but I have a blonde bard to find, so outta my way!”  
“Still have the hots for the irritating blonde?” Ares taunted  
“Well technically, wouldn’t you like to know?” Xena had no fear of Ares.  
“You know you want to lead my army Xena,” said Ares.  
“That’s what you think you bastard”   
Xena jumped off the cloud they were standing on and plummeted toward Earth. A figure crashed through the evergreens and came to rest in a glade. Luckily Aphrodite remembered to direct her to Galilee.  
Xena awoke in a glade by a stream, disoriented but alive. She could tell she was alive because she could feel the sun warm her. Shadows do not warm. She made her way to the stream. She drank water for the first time in twenty-four moons. She noted that she was wearing her armor and sword.   
Her first thought after enjoying the cold water was to find Gabrielle. Stretching and popping her back, she got up and began searching for her soulmate.   
Xena begins her search  
Xena was walking on a road flanked by juniper trees. She felt as if she was being guided or pulled to Gabrielle. Maybe their connection was working now that she was alive.   
She walked a little farther down the road when she came across a horse standing in a small clearing next to the path.  
Standing near the horse was an old woman. Xena approached the pair.  
“Who owns the horse?” she asked the crone.  
“Her owner is dead; I have been waiting for someone to come. You are the first one here so she is yours, take her and care for her.”  
“Are you sure you want to give her away?” Xena asked.  
“It’s okay, like I said, she has nobody,” Said the crone, who was Aphrodite disguised. “Well who but you deserves a new filly? Heh”   
“I thank you old woman, what is your name?”  
“Ahem, “the crone muttered. “ Care for her well warrior!” with that the crone stepped behind a bush and when Xena looked again she was gone. (I just love being naughty) The Love Goddess thought.   
“Your new name is Argo 2. What do you think of that?” Argo 2 nickered and tossed her head up and down, which indicated her approval. (This will work) thought Xena as the two rode off in search of Gabrielle.

Inside Herod’s Prison  
Over the past eighteen moons, Gabrielle and Salome knew they had escaped insanity.   
The dragon tattoo covering Gabrielle’s back has been a constant reminder of irretrievable loss. Its brilliance continued to amaze. Salome has traced this dragon with her fingers many times over the last several moons.   
They became lovers. Not in love but sane. Could they have allowed the continual hunger for what they did not have stand in the way of what they needed and was attainable? If they had each other they were not alone. Salome knew that she couldn’t replace Xena and Gabrielle says she will never love her, at least not more than a friend. But their appetites were less fierce because of this.   
Gabrielle brings release to Salome that she has rarely felt. She told Salome that other than with Xena she has never felt release except by her own hand. Salome was glad she did for her she certainly did for Gabrielle. Their appetites were sated and sleep became deeper afterward. This was the first time Salome had been with a woman and at first it was hard to accept. But now it’s like this was meant to be. Maybe this situation was to show her how to care for another person.   
Herod made it a point to come when they were in the cell together.  
He showed up one day and looked at them sitting in their prison; they could smell the wine and mutton through the door. He was as nervously smug as ever.  
With an obvious sneer he wheezed out; “Are you enjoying one another’s company?”   
His presence was no longer causing Salome so much irritation. She tolerated him not for the fact he was her father but because he had the key.   
They do not have that which was irretrievably lost, they do have each other.  
“Yes, Gabrielle is everything you will never be. It’s obvious that you married mother for the food.”  
It is not love, but companionship they share, a path to being sated in this stygian world of theirs.  
That seemed to amuse him as he snorted and left, taking his stench of arrogance and madness with him.  
Xena arrives at Herod’s Prison  
Xena came upon the fortress she knew was holding her soulmate. Something told her that Gabrielle was there and she was going to find out.   
The guards at the gate attempted to stop her by stepping out from the gate and crossing their spears. But she jumped the pair, knocking heads together making a sound like coconuts colliding; two unconscious bodies rolled down the ramp leading to the gate.  
There was shouting about closing the gate but Xena flipped off Argo 2 and dove through before it could fully shut. She rolled to her feet and did a front flip off a board conveniently angled.   
Several guards rushed her, but she was having none of this today. Her sword was out and was a blur of motion as one after another fell. A guard tried to jump her from behind, but she twirled her sword and impaled him in the chest. He fell.   
More attempted to surround her but she grabbed a pike from one of them, forced it into the ground and grabbed on. She spun around, and kicked several of them in the head. They went down, their bodies slowing the advance of the remainder of the guard. She wasted no time in pummeling them and storming the prison. There was surprisingly little resistance inside.   
Herod probably never figured anyone actually getting past the guard. However, those she did encounter were served bashed heads and broken arms if they got in her way. Taking prisoners was not on her agenda.  
Gabrielle feels Xena’s arrival  
Morning crept in through the small window of the prison and illuminated the interior with pale colorless light.  
Gabrielle woke Salome.  
“Good morning my friend,” she said. “Something is happening!”   
“What do you mean; is the cage open?”  
“Do you hear it?” Gabrielle asked. (I can feel Xena nearby, I just know it) she thought.  
“What?”  
“There are people screaming and moaning.”  
Straining a minute, Salome head the noise. “Yes!”   
“She has come for us.”  
Suddenly there was a shout; it fell upon them like the sound of an army, forcing its way through sturdy wooden structures.   
A screeching mournful wailing, as though metal were being pounding by Hephaestus into artifacts of war.   
A light appeared under the door.   
The door splintered; revealing a sword.   
The sword was held by a tall warrior.   
It was a female warrior with blue eyes.  
The warrior was in brown armor and imposing.   
Her flowing black hair was like blackbirds in midnight.   
There could be no mistake; the tall warrior was Xena  
“Xena!” shouted Gabrielle.  
“Gabrielle!” yelled Xena.  
Gabrielle ran to her. She leapt into the air, grabbed Xena and wrapped her legs around her waist.  
“I knew you’d come for us!” said Gabrielle; with tears in her eyes she kissed Xena all over her face.   
“Oh Gabrielle, you don’t know how I’ve longed for our reunion. I will never place the Greater Good over you. I swear to you I will never make this mistake again.”  
“I knew you’d come Xena, I know this won’t happen again. I understand that you felt responsible for those souls, but I could not accept your decision myself. I am just so happy to have you back that I can forget about that for now!”  
“For now?” asked Xena.   
“Yes, you have some makeup work to do Xena!”  
They both shed tears of relief and joy.  
“I love you Gabrielle!”  
“I love you Xena!”  
They shared a kiss that made Salome blush.  
“Who’s your friend?” Xena gasped, from lack of air.  
“Salome, meet Xena, my lover, soulmate, best friend, and warrior,” said Gabrielle who was now beside the tall warrior.  
Xena and Gabrielle were standing in front of Salome like a fold out book of legends.   
“Good to meet you Xena. Gabrielle has told me so much about you two. Not to mention that I grew up reading all the scrolls and even tried to do a play.”   
“So you have read Gabrielle’s scrolls?” asked Xena.   
“I lived the scrolls in my dreams,” said Salome. “Now, seeing you together brings back memories,” She told Xena while she glanced at Gabrielle.  
“Something tells me you two have a story to tell,” said Xena, who noted the glances that Gabrielle and Salome exchanged. “I understand Gabrielle being locked up not really knowing if I would come.”  
“I am still sane because of Salome’s friendship and intimate companionship,” said Gabrielle in a soft voice.   
“We’ll talk later but don’t worry about that. Right now we need to get out of here before the Army shows up,” cautioned Xena.  
The freedom of the sun  
Stepping out into the sun was like being reborn. Its brilliance was stupefying to them at first, having not seen but a glimmer through their little window for near two winters.   
Standing before them was Argo 2 and beside her was a white horse.  
“Well,” said Xena. “I can’t turn my back on you, Argo 2!”  
Gabrielle asked. “Where did you get her, was she expensive?”  
“A Crone by the side of the road had her, the price was right,” Xena replied. “Let’s go, your friend can have the white one. I don’t know where it came from but I will not look a gift horse in the mouth!”  
Xena yelled her war cry as she did a couple flips and landed neatly in the saddle of Argo 2. She reached down and pulled Gabrielle up in front of her. Gabrielle immediately leaned back into Xena and a smile came to her face.  
The guards were lying in positions that reminded Salome of drunken revelers after a festival. But this was no festival. She was impressed that the stories were true. Xena had earned her title as Warrior Princess. A few moaned as they rode by  
Getting far away   
The trio pushed on as if chased by Bacchae until well clear of the city walls.  
They slowed to a trot, and continued on until almost dark. They kept off the road to avoid making a trail easily followed. The friends ended up at Tel Dan, the ruined city of great age. The river Jordan was nearby.   
“We can camp here,” said Xena, who indicated a low wall with a partial roof, facing away from the road.  
Gabrielle and Salome collected wood and filled skins with water from the spring near the river. Meanwhile, Xena hunted for some game.   
“She won’t be long,” said Gabrielle.  
“It’ll be good to have real meat for a change,” Salome told her.  
“You can say that again!”  
In the time it took to have their brief conversation, Xena was back with two big fish.  
“Well we’re in luck, our saddlebags from Argo are on Argo 2,” Xena remarked.  
“How did that happen?” Started Gabrielle, but then went “Oh”  
“Yep, one of our gods is bending the rules, and I know it’s not Ares.”  
“Aphrodite!” exclaimed Gabrielle   
“Well we have all our stuff at least,” said Xena.  
Gabrielle immediately went to the saddlebags and pulled out some clothes.   
She found her red top and skirt, plus a pair of boots.  
As she dressed, she noticed Xena watching her. This put a smile on Gabrielle’s face as she slowed down to give Xena a show.  
A pair of Sais’ was strapped to the saddle. She removed them and stuck them in her boots.

“I’m glad that bag had some of my clothes,” said Gabrielle.  
“You look just as beautiful either way sweetheart!” replied Xena.  
Camping out  
Salome started a hot smokeless fire as Xena cleaned the fish. Gabrielle found some herbs and placed them inside the fish before she put them in a pan over the fire. They settled into their camp. Gabrielle and Xena shared a bedroll. Xena tossed Salome a wool blanket from one saddlebag and pointed to a spot near enough to them.  
“Maybe we can talk about what happened and how I got here,” said Xena.   
They exchanged a few details about their odyssey.  
Xena told them about Akemi releasing her after her chat with Aphrodite and Ares.  
They chatted a little about life in general and the strangeness of the gods.  
They had just finished an excellent fish dinner when they were interrupted by a flash of fire and rose petals as two Gods appeared in the camp. Xena had her sword out before they could fully materialize.  
“What do you want Ares?” demanded Xena, making Ares name sound like an acronym for the plague.   
“Whoa there Princess is this how you thank the one who brought you back?” challenged Ares.  
“What are you talking about Ares? Akemi released me, and if not for your sister, she would have refused,” snapped Xena.  
“Why you…..” began Ares.  
“Chill out brother,” said Aphrodite. “This was my radical idea if you remember correctly!”   
“Details, so Xena, how about it, I know you want to be immortal and rule the world with me!”  
“Not on your Godhood Ares, you know I’m bound to Gabrielle and no one else!”  
“Xena, you know that leading an Army is in your blood!” tried Ares.  
“I would like to find out what’s in your blood Ares,” seethed Xena.  
Salome choose this moment to step in. “Xena and Gabrielle are legends and you are a small time Warlord.”  
“Who is this?” asked Ares.   
“I am the one who took the head of the Baptist.”  
“Right, another pitiful warrior wannabe,” said Ares.  
“The Witch of Endor empowered me a small gift, in gratitude for the Head.”  
She punched him in the face and the blood flowed.  
Ares landed on his godly ass and was getting mad. He tossed a fireball, but it was wide since he was dazed by the hit to his nose.  
“I can defend against most gods, but I can’t kill them, and I am not immune to getting zapped,” stated Salome.  
“Nice one!” exclaimed Xena.  
“Chill!” shouted Aphrodite. “You are coming with me,” she said to Xena and Gabrielle.   
“And you are going to meet the Amazons,” she whispered to Salome.   
And with that they dematerialized, but not before they heard Ares wailing about getting clocked by a “warrior wannabe”   
Arrival at the Amazon Village  
They rematerialized, which was an interesting sensation for Salome, who had never traveled instantaneously. The four of them were still together and stood in the middle of a primitive village. The horses arrived as well; their saddlebags were still in place. They seemed unfazed by the teleportation.   
“Enjoy yourselves! Remember that men, even godly men cannot enter into Amazon lands!” said Aphrodite before planting a kiss on Xena and Gabrielle then vanishing in a cloud of pink hearts.  
Right after Aphrodite left a couple of Amazons approached the group.  
Xena and Gabrielle made the Amazon sign of peace and Salome followed when Xena gave her a look.  
The Amazon contingent arrived at the group’s location.  
“I see you know the Amazon sign of peace, I am Otere and this is Daphne, my Captain.”  
Otere was slim and tall. She had short blond hair and hazel eyes. Her voice was light but firm; someone who was used to delegating responsibility.  
Daphne was shorter and had shoulder length brown hair. She was fit and carried herself with authority. She had chocolate skin and her eyes were dark brown, and when she smiled, Salome noticed how bright they were. Her voice was huskier than Otere’s.  
“Greetings Otere, your name is famous among us,” replied Gabrielle.  
“My aunt’s name was Otere which is likely who you are thinking of.”  
“I am Gabrielle; this is my Soulmate and Love, Xena. Salome is a friend of ours.”  
“You are Queen Gabrielle?” asked Daphne.  
“The same,” Gabrielle replied.  
With that, Gabrielle turned and lifted her top to let them see the Dragon.  
“It’s true then, you are the Queen!” exclaimed Otere.  
“Salome will be staying with us, at least the first night,” said Gabrielle.   
Otere looked at Xena who just shrugged her shoulders and nodded.  
“What transpired to bring you here Xena?” asked Daphne.   
Xena told her about Japa and the terrible mistake, and how Akemi released her from the Void. Finishing up with how she found Gabrielle with Salome and freed them.  
Daphne was impressed. She gave Salome a sultry look who met her gaze with more than a little surprise.  
After a minute of this, they bid Otere and Daphne goodnight and moved toward the accommodations.  
They arrived at what Salome understood was the Queen’s hut. Two impressive Amazon warriors were in position on either side of the front door and she could see a couple more around the perimeter of the hut.  
Before they had a chance to go inside Otere came back to the trio with a couple of packages.  
“I just remembered this came by courier about two winters ago; we haven’t opened it because it is addressed to the Queen of our tribe.” Otere said. “Also, I have some clothing for Salome.”  
“By the Gods, I forgot about that!” exclaimed Gabrielle. “Thanks Otere! Xena, this package is for you,” she continued.  
“Okay, let’s open it together,” Xena offered.  
They opened the package and found Xena’s chakram inside.   
“Oh Gabrielle,” began Xena.  
“I knew that somehow you would come back Xena, so I sent your chakram here for safe keeping after I realized we were being overrun in that Hades of a country,” said Gabrielle.  
“Gabrielle, you are the best thing in my life!” whispered Xena.  
“I was hoping you would say that,” replied Gabrielle as they came together for a kiss.  
“Let’s get to the hut sweetheart,” said Xena. “Come on Salome.”   
Once inside Salome was surprised by the level of luxury in this Amazon hut. There was a large bed in one corner with a small table next to it with two candles on top. There were brackets with torches lit on opposite walls. And on those walls were displayed colorful tapestries and various weapons. There were woven mats on the floor.  
A smaller bed was in the opposite corner. Salome went to the corner bed to change clothes. She threw her old gown into the fire.  
“Well that is an improvement!” said Xena.  
“It feels better too Xena.” replied Salome.  
The clothing was basic Amazon attire, a top and skirt make of soft leather and a pair of low boots.  
A round table was in the center of the room near the fireplace. It had three chairs around it and was loaded with food. There was meat, cheese, apples, olives and bread, plus cider and ale in pitchers. There was a large candle in the middle of the table.   
Just then a procession of Amazons filed in with buckets of hot water for the Queen’s bath.   
“Thank you for the hot water my sisters!” said Gabrielle.  
“We can eat and talk at the same time,” said Xena.  
“Dinner is served!” Gabrielle said, as she eyed the table loaded with her favorite things.  
“Some things never change. Still have a monster in there I guess,” teased Xena  
“Ahem, well we have been living on prison rations for a long time Xena; I need to make up for lost time.”  
“We can make up for lost time later, sweetheart.”  
“You can bet on that Xena!”  
“Okay, who would like to start?” asked Xena.   
“I will,” Salome volunteered. So she proceeded to tell about how she demanded the head of the Baptist. She tried to explain to them about Herod, the dance that some call The Seven Veils but it came out wrong and she stumbled on the words. The thought of the head was a terrible image.   
Salome told them a little about the Witch of Endor. They seemed amused by her description of the witch.  
She related how Gabrielle was brought in and how she tried to climb the walls. Finally, she revealed the relationship that developed between Gabrielle and her.  
“I see,” said Xena. “I don’t really understand the relationship between you and your father and am not holding anything against the two of you since it’s my fault Gabrielle ended up imprisoned. But I am glad I was able to rescue both of you.”   
“Xena, thank you for understanding, I am yours alone and what transpired inside that jail helped Salome and I keep our sanity. Xena, let go of your guilt. You did come for us and even I was duped by Akemi,” said Gabrielle. “She gave me the Dragon after all.”   
“Gabrielle, what happened in that prison is not a new thing that just happened to us. Prisoners often bond closely when confronted with uncertainty or lengthy sentences. I am in love with you and nothing will diminish my feelings.”  
“Xena, I thought about you constantly, and I will never stop loving you come Hades or High Water! Please let go of the pain and suffering. I do not hold your decisions against you.”  
“You’re right Gabrielle. It is time to stop putting myself down for everything that happens. You are my way and I will never forget that again,” admitted Xena. “I’m glad that Salome was there for you as you were for her. I want to thank you Salome, for helping my soulmate to survive.”  
“Xena, I told Gabrielle that we could never really be more than friends, but having spent two winters with her I do consider her a friend,” Salome explained.  
“Oh let’s have a love fest and congratulate each other!” laughed Ares, who had materialized near the front door.  
“Ares, you aren’t supposed to be here!” accused Gabrielle.  
“I found out Aphrodite got to break some rules so I did too, you irritating blonde.”  
Ares moved to cast a fireball.  
Xena tossed her chakram at Ares and was surprised when it cut his arm.  
“What the Hades?” Ares shouted.  
Aphrodite appeared. “Don’t get twisted brother, that was little ol’ me stopping you from being a drag,” said Aphrodite. “He won’t be bothering you anymore, right Ares?”   
“Maybe,” mumbled Ares.   
“Our work here is totally done dude, let’s go home,” Aphrodite said in an effort to soothe her brother.  
They vanished.  
The companions breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Well that was interesting,” observed Gabrielle.  
Xena and Gabrielle shared a hug.  
“It sure has been a long, strange day, at least for me. Would you like a bath Gabrielle?”   
“Sure Xena,” Gabrielle purred.   
“I hate to do this Salome, but there is a bath hut to the right as you go out the door. Can’t miss it!” smiled Xena.  
Salome knew what was up.  
“Okay, no problem; see you in about a couple of candle marks?”   
“Sounds about right,” Gabrielle said, already moving toward Xena. They could not keep their hands off each other. Xena carried Gabrielle over to the bath and undressed her. Gabrielle returned the favor for Xena. They both got into the hot water and steamed up the hut.  
“Oh yes Xena!” cried Gabrielle.   
“By the Gods Gabrielle!” replied Xena.  
Salome encounters an admirer  
Salome got to the bathing hut she thought was empty; she was relieved since she was the newest one there. Not that she was shy; Salome didn’t feel like small talk with people she didn’t know right then. But as she started undressing, she felt someone watching. It was Daphne, already in the bath and smiling at Salome. Salome swallowed hard and stepped into the bath with her.  
After a couple candle marks of getting to know Daphne in the warm hut, Salome promised to see her the next morning, kissed her goodnight, and made her way back to the queen’s hut and knocked on the door.   
“Come on in Salome.”   
When the door opened it let out some steam; Salome went and opened the window to let some cool air in.  
“Gets hot, huh?” Salome laughed.  
Gabrielle blushed but snickered about hot tubs and warrior princesses.  
“Okay, time to get some sleep,” said Xena.  
“Tomorrow, we will introduce you to a new life if you want it Salome,” she continued.   
“It’s not a luxurious life but it’s an honest one and your appetite can be sated here,” concluded Gabrielle.  
“Sure,” Salome responded while nodding off on her cot. She slept throughout the night for the first time in twenty four moons.  
First morning  
The next morning Salome awoke first and glanced at the larger bed across the hut. Xena was on her back with Gabrielle sprawled over her with her head on Xena’s chest. She looked away but not before she was spotted.   
“Good morning Salome,” said Xena. “Slept well I hope?”  
“Yes, this is the most comfort I have experienced in a long time, thank you.”  
About this time Gabrielle woke up. She peeked out from her spot on top of Xena, looking out at the room with one eye.  
“You better be talking about breakfast!”  
They got dressed and made their way to the dining hall. There they were greeted by a room full of Amazons who stopped their chatter when Gabrielle was spotted.   
“Amazons,” began Gabrielle “Please make welcome my friend Salome who kept me from going insane while imprisoned by Herod the asshat.”   
There was some chuckling when Gabrielle referred to the bastard as an asshat! What an image that was! There was a general shout of Welcome Salome from the assemblage.  
Daphne approached Salome and leaned close while whispering “I hope you take us up on our offer.”  
Salome blushed a little at this, Daphne was beautiful after all.  
They sat down next to each other and started having breakfast. The food was not what she was used to but it was good and there was plenty of it.  
There was a small commotion at the head of the room. Gabrielle thumped her table with a mug for attention.   
“Amazons, today Xena and I want to announce our intention to be joined by Amazon Tradition in a bonding ceremony.”   
A cheer rose up and Gabrielle waited for it to die down before she added “We will have the ceremony in one quarter moon.”   
There was more cheering as Xena and Gabrielle kissed and made their way out the back door.  
“Wow!” said Daphne. “That was sudden  
“Not really,” Salome said. “It’s about three winters late if you ask me  
The Wedding  
The appointed time had arrived and the village was set for the occasion. There were banners and torches up and fresh straw had been placed on the ground around the altar. The cooks were busy putting up an outside feast for later.  
Gabrielle was attired in full Amazon Queen Regalia. Her new leather top had been dyed green and she had a headband studded with gems. She had on a short leather skirt that was brown with embroidered symbols of station. Her boots were polished and showcased her shapely legs.  
Xena had on white two-piece leathers. These were supplied by the tribe’s leather smith, who also dyed Gabrielle’s leather outfit. Her chakram was by her side and was decorated with feathers. Her raven hair was braided in back and she was drawing stares from various Amazons.   
They approached the front of the assembly to a table with white linen covering it. Standing behind the table were Otere, Daphne and Salome. Each was dressed in royal blue robes and had flowers in their hair. Salome also had a white armband designating her as bridesmaid.   
They noticed how close Salome and Daphne were standing.  
“By the Power of my Authority as Regent of the Tribe, I ask Gabrielle and Xena to approach,” announced Otere.  
Once they reached the table, Xena and Gabrielle were told to kneel, facing each other.  
They knelt on the small woven mat provided for this purpose. The mat was small, so they had to kneel close to each other.  
Salome walked around the little table. She had a length of soft leather strap in her hands.  
“Please clasp hands,” instructed Salome, who had been coached in the procedure as maid of honor.  
Once Xena and Gabrielle were holding hands, Salome loosely tied their hands together.   
“I place this binding around your hands to symbolize bonding under Amazon Tradition,” stated Salome, who took her place behind the table.  
Next, Daphne approached the pair.  
“Now you will state your devotion and intent to be bonded for life under Amazon Tradition,” she said.  
“Gabrielle, you are the love, light and beauty of my life. Even in death, I will never leave you. I love you Gabrielle, and no other will ever be entwined in my arms, we will spend the rest of our existence and beyond together. I accept the terms of bonding under Amazon Tradition.”  
“Xena, you have made me a full-fledged woman. I was a simple village girl who dreamed of a valiant warrior, and you came! I love you Xena and will never place another above you, we will be together forever and our souls will never be apart. I too accept this bonding under Amazon Tradition.”   
“So be it!” Otere said, as she moved forward and removed the leather strap from their wrists. “You may kiss your bride!”   
A great cheer went up as Xena and Gabrielle sealed their bonding with a soulful kiss.  
They stood and faced the assemblage.   
“Thank you Amazons for accepting Xena and Salome into our tribe!” said Gabrielle.  
The Acceptance of Salome  
Otere walked over to Salome.  
“Salome, do you swear to uphold Amazon Tradition, put your sisters over yourself and defend our way of life with your own?”  
“I will,” replied Salome.  
“Then state your intent to your sisters,” said Otere.  
“Amazons, I will place my sisters over myself and swear to defend our way of life with my own. I swear this according to Amazon Law,” stated Salome to the assembly of Amazons.   
Another cheer went up for Salome, the newest Amazon.  
Daphne approached Salome and held her arms open.  
Salome got tears in her eyes as she embraced Daphne; they laughed and cried at the same time.  
A ride into the sunset  
Salome was inducted into the Amazon Nation. It’s wasn’t a luxurious life but it was honest.   
Xena and Gabrielle, bonded under Amazon law, made a home in the village.   
At Xena’s instance, the Queen’s Hut was moved to a small hill close to the village, and just far enough away for privacy.   
The friends Salome made there meant more to her than she could put into words.   
Daphne became her soulmate. She thought she knew what love was. But now she knows the truth.  
She wakes every morning because of it.   
The End


End file.
